Profundo
by Keicchi
Summary: Aquel chico que conoce dentro de sus sueños, cambiaría su vida para siempre. [MakoHaru]


**Profundo  
**

Aquel chico que conoce dentro de sus sueños, cambiaría su vida para siempre. [MakoHaru]

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club -

Rated: T -

Supernatural/Friendship -

Chapters: 1 -

Words: 8,792

-x-

**A/N:**

Aqui Kei-chan ´v`

Otro one-shot que completé que tenía desde hace bastante tiempo.

Es una historia un tanto oscura -y rara- así que, queda a discreción.

-x-

_**ADV: **__muerte de personajes/ menciones de abuso y violencia / shonen ai / etc_

_-x-_

Él dio un paso- con sus pies aún mojados,- sobre el cemento grisáceo.  
La belleza de la luna era absoluta. Los silencios profundos.  
Antes de darse la vuelta, su cabello fue tomado por detrás.  
Quiso abrir su boca, separar sus labios y emitir algún sonido.  
_Nada salió._  
Sintió extremidades ajenas rozar su aún húmeda piel.  
Le provocó nauseas.  
Se sacudió y atinó con fiereza en su lucha, pero su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte.  
Un eco retumbó dentro de su cabeza al tocar el suelo. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la silueta de quien estaba encima suyo.  
_No podía reconocerlo._  
No sabía que estaba haciendo.  
Sus brazos dejaron de moverse paulatinamente. Ya no importaba lo que hiciera, no podría contrariarlo.  
_Decidió dejarlo terminar._  
Ya no importaba...  
Había algo húmedo corriendo por su cabeza hasta tocar el suelo. Se sentía helado mientras lo rodeaba y envolvía con frialdad.  
Solo lo dejaría terminar...  
Nada malo podría ocurrirle si el agua estaba cerca.  
_No importaba._

-x-  
**Reporte de persona desaparecida:**  
_Nombre: Haruka Nanase  
Edad: 10 años  
Datos: Fue visto por última vez en la calle xx, a dos cuadras de su casa el xx de xxxx del 20xx a las 8PM. De cabello negro y ojos azules. Llevaba una chaqueta azul con pintas blancas, un gorro negro y pantalones de jeans con zapatillas oscuras.  
Cualquier dato que se pueda aportar, comuníquese con la estación de policía._  
-x-

Makoto agitó sus piernas que no llegaban al suelo desde donde estaba sentado. La silla de la sala comedor era grande, pero él ya podía acomodarse solo y sin ayuda.  
Estaba creciendo.  
-Mako, hijo.- Una dulce voz proveniente de una mujer sentada del otro lado de la mesa, llamó su atención. -¿Cómo ha estado tu primer día de clases?  
Su madre y padre estaban ahí, y aunque el hombre más alto no habló, sabía que estaba claramente escuchando.  
El castaño agitó su cabeza. -¡Bien!  
-¿De verdad?  
-¡Hmm!  
Ambos adultos compartieron una mirada y sonrieron levemente.  
Para ser sinceros, Mako era aún demasiado pequeño como para mentirle a sus padres de esa forma.  
El primer día de clases en la secundaria baja había sido horrible.  
Él nunca fue un chico al que le fuera fácil conversar, y mucho menos hacer amigos. A pesar de que estuvo preparándose, no fue lo que esperaba, y al final del día estaba demasiado cansado.  
Pero no lo suficiente como para no mentir acerca de esto.  
-Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros. -Fue su padre el que habló, estirando una mano sobre la mesa inconscientemente.  
Makoto tuvo un leve escalofrío. Durante la primaria había sido blanco para_ bullying_ entre su grupo, y en cierta forma esto de conocer gente nueva le aterrorizaba.  
Aunque había decidido hacer lo mejor para que sus padres no se preocuparan. Y esto implicaba mantener las inquietudes para sí mismo.  
-Lo sé... Gracias.  
_"Tal vez mañana sea un mejor día."_ Se lo repitió varias veces en su mente mientras sonreía a su familia.  
-Ah, Makoto. Como sabrás, mamá necesitará más tiempo libre y tú, más actividad. Así que pensamos en llevarte al club de natación después de clases.  
-¿...Natación?  
Nunca habría pensado en hacer algo como eso, pero segundos después de reflexionar, su atención fue desbordada por la de conocer más gente. Él debe de haber hecho un gesto confundido, pues su madre replicó.  
-Será divertido, Mako. Dale una oportunidad.  
Él no era alguien egoísta, incluso aunque digan que a su edad es algo normal.  
Llevó la vista hacía la panza de su madre. Estaba tomando una forma redonda llamativa. Le dijeron que su hermanito vendría de ahí. Pero aún faltaba tiempo...  
-Lo... haré.- murmuró finalmente para el alivio de sus padres.  
En realidad no era un gran asunto. Al menos no para los extrovertidos.  
La tarde del siguiente día, estaba de pie en la entrada del gran club de natación de Iwatobi. Había tantos niños de su edad y otros más grandes.  
Su padre lo saludó y le prometió venir a buscarlo al final de las actividades. El club estaba tan ridículamente cerca de su colegio...  
Entró y caminó inseguro, siendo esquivado por otros que iban corriendo.  
En las paredes de un color azul calmo, había retratos, diplomas y hasta una vitrina con enormes trofeos dorados y decorado con cintas de hermosos colores.  
Mako se acercó y observó cada uno de ellos, pero su atención fue llevada a uno en especial: Era la base de una copa con un delfín cruzando un aro. Estaba tan finamente tallado y la cinta de color celeste la envolvía como un lazo. La inscripción decía:  
_20xx - Torneo Regional Iwa Chi - Primer Lugar._  
Debajo había un papel níveo que tenía escrito a mano _"Team Freedom". _  
¿Cosas así de bonitas recibían por nadar? El castaño de repente se sintió un poco más motivado. Además la idea de ganar siendo parte de un equipo sonaba maravillosa. Esforzarse y depender de/compartir con tus compañeros por una meta en común...  
Se encontró observando las fotos sobre la pared. Había tanta gente, y en algunas hasta podía comprobar que estaban presentes los mismos trofeos que vio momentos antes. Aún no había visto el trofeo del delfín, y se acercó un poco más para mirar la galería.  
-¿Tachibana... Makoto-kun... verdad?- Pegó un salto cuando sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro al tiempo que una profunda voz sonaba.  
Al girarse, -todo lo contrario a su creencia- se encontró con un hombre de gestos suaves y sonrisa brillante.  
Asintió con energía. -S-Si.  
-Ah, que alivio que te encontré. ¿Estabas viendo la galería? - El pequeño asintió. -Como veras, han ganado muchos torneos. Hemos alentado muchos talentos natos... - Mako miró al hombre con curiosidad, pero antes de poder preguntar, el adulto rió. -Ah, lo siento! He olvidado decirlo... Soy Goro, seré tu profesor de natación este primer año. Gusto en conocerte.  
Le hubiera gustado decir la misma frase, o preguntar sobre las fotos en la pared, pero no pudo más que asentir de nuevo.

.

.  
-S-Soy Makoto...Tachibana. Tengo doce años y ... asisto a la Escuela Iwatobi. -Hizo una pausa. -Gusto en conocerlos...  
Podía claramente sentir el peso de la mirada de todos sus nuevos compañeros en el curso de natación, pero tan pronto terminó de hablar y el profesor ordenó empezar las actividades, Mako quedó de pie, solo.  
Fue claramente una regresión de su día de clase.  
Cuando iba a caminar hacía la piscina, sintió la presencia de alguien cerca suyo. Levantó la mirada y halló unos ojos rosados fijos en él.  
¡Que cerca...!  
-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Nagisa~ - El chico era un poquito más bajo que él, de hebras onduladas doradas y rostro angelical. Parecía desbordar energía mientras hablaba. Fue un tanto abrumador para alguien como él.  
-...H-Hola.  
-¿Así que estas en primero de secundaria...? ¡Waaah! ¡Ya quisiera entrar yo también, pero aún me queda tiempo! ¡No puedo esperar!  
La bola de energía frente suyo era difícil de tratar; él quiso responder con un _"no es gran cosa"_, pero caviló en que sería algo rudo de decir.  
Después de todo, cada persona siente y vive distinto.  
El resultado que tuvo fue un Nagisa, de un año menor que él, persiguiéndole y hablándole toda la tarde. No fue algo malo. Al contrario.  
Mako se esforzó lo más posible para seguirle el dialogo, y a medida que pasaban los minutos, su confianza para tratarlo iba creciendo.

.

.  
Al final del día de ejercicio, él había no solo aprendido sobre lo básico en natación, sino también haber hecho un amigo.  
El rubio continuó a su lado hasta que ( sus, presumiblemente, hermanas mayores) vinieron buscarlo. Él agitó sus manos con una promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente.  
Cuando su padre vino, Mako sonrió y corrió con energía a su encuentro.  
Estaba tan agotado que cayó rendido en su cama luego de la cena.  
Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo aquel sueño...

-x-

_El paisaje a su alrededor era de un cielo infinito. Era del azul más puro (como el de los veranos) y las nubes eran del algodonoso blanco que flotaba inalterable. Cuando apoyó sus pies, sintió la humedad del agua que bañaba la planta de sus pies, y chapoteaba con cada paso. Mako primero caminó sobre un sereno césped verde, pero delante suyo se fue formando algo.  
Era como un oasis, pero de una forma más humana: los bordes eran de mármol fino y único, con pintas doradas que brillaban con el reflejo del sol. Dentro, una extensión de aguas cristalinas mostraban su reflejo.  
Makoto dudó si meterse o no. Si bien lucía muy hermosa, le recordaba al agua del océano, el cual no adoraba mucho.  
Tenía cierto miedo a lo que el mar pudiera guardar debajo.  
Pero a la vez era ultra quieta y azulada, como la de la piscina del club.  
Levantó el tobillo y quedó suspendido...  
-¿No vas a entrar?  
Tuvo un respingo cuando sintió una voz desconocida a su espalda, y giró puramente por reflejo.  
Allí había un chico de pie, de cabello corto color azabache y enormes ojos azules intensos. En su blanca piel, su rostro lucía inexpresivo pero delicado, como el de un muñeco de porcelana. Su mirada estaba fija en él.  
Mako se revolvió incomodo. Se preguntó si había visto ese rostro antes.  
-¿"Entrar"...? - Repitió torpemente llevando su visión al agua. - No sé que tan profundo es...  
Era complicado percibirlo desde ahí afuera, a pesar de lo cristalino que era, no divisaba un fondo.  
El morocho no pareció prestarle atención mientras se quitaba su chaqueta. Arrojó su gorro al suelo sin darle mucha importancia, al igual que su camisa, pantalones y zapatos. Solo quedó con el traje de baño oscuro que al parecer llevó siempre debajo.  
El chico esquivó a un curioso Mako, que aún se concentraba en él. Había marca de raspones en sus rodillas y codos. En su cuello había una marca roja, envolviéndolo, como si fuera un collar. Era difícil dejar de mirarle.  
Había generado una fascinación que nunca antes había sentido por alguien o algo. Era extraño.  
El ojiazul literalmente saltó dentro antes de que alguien pudiera protestar. El agua fresca alcanzó y mojó las piernas de Makoto.  
-¿Entras?  
Decidió quitarse la ropa antes__de mojarse peor. No lo había pensado, pero él también tenía el traje de baño puesto.  
Sonrió.  
-Toma mi mano. - Le indicó el morocho y él acató.  
Sus dedos eran helados comparados a los de él, lo cual envió electricidad por la parte baja de su espalda. Lo ignoró y se concentró en la sensación de su cuerpo hundiéndose en la agradable sustancia vital.  
Sus pies no tocaron un fondo, pero se detuvieron de hundirse, como suspendidos. No le daba inquietud o miedo.  
Por eso no quiso soltar su mano._

-x-

El Alarma del reloj fue tan ruidoso que casi perforó sus oídos.  
- ¿ ...eh?  
-Mako!, debes prepararte para la escuela... - la suave voz de su madre hizo que su proceso de despertar fuera más sencillo.  
Sus desayunos deliciosos, parte de su rutina, eran una gloria. Ese día era soleado, y él mismo se sentía lleno de energía.  
Incluso pudo saludar a sus compañeros al acercarse. Fue un gran avance que salió de la nada. La escuela no fue tan pesada, y de hecho estaba ansioso por algo.  
_Las clases de natación por la tarde._  
Tal como lo dijo, Nagisa regresó a saludarlo y estar junto a él.  
Le era más que suficiente tener al menos un amigo.

-x-

_ -Ahora que lo pienso...- Mako murmuró, mientras extendía sus brazos sobre el agua, recordando las lecciones del día anterior. -No me has dicho tu nombre.  
El morocho estaba completamente extendido, flotando con tal armonía que parecía difícil de romper. - Ni tú el tuyo...  
-¡Ah!- Tenía razón. -Soy Makoto... Tachibana Makoto. - hizo una breve pausa. -¿Y tú eres...?  
- Nanase... Haruka.  
- ¿Puedo llamarte Haruka...kun?  
Frunció su ceño. - Solo Haru.  
-Ohh. ¿Y qué tal... Haru-chan?  
A Makoto le pareció que sonaba bien y era distintivo, y a pesar de que en cierta parte estaba bromeando ya que recordó como Nagisa acortaba los nombres y agregaba al final un ...  
- ...Deja el "-chan"...  
Su boca fruncida y sus mejillas coloradas le hicieron pensar que tal vez si le gustaba ese apodo. Haru era un chico extraño, pero por alguna razón, era muy fácil saber como se sentía con solo ver sus gestos.  
Con las otras veces, comprobó que era una persona de pocas palabras.  
Mako no creía que era algo malo._

_-x-_

-Mi familia acaba de mudarse, mi nombre es Matsuoka Rin! ¡Suena como nombre de chica, pero soy varón!  
Un enérgico chico de cabello bermellón estaba frente de todo el salón con risitas que prosiguieron a su presentación.  
El castaño lo observó desde su asiento en silencio y con curiosidad. Un transferido a estas alturas era algo extraño. Mako creía que era lo más terrorífico que podría sucederle: tener que meterse de la nada en otro lugar, donde los grupos ya están formados y todos se conocen... como un forastero...  
Pero ese chico parecía llevarlo bastante bien. Con su frente bien en alto y una sonrisa radiante, fue respondiendo y charlando con cada uno que se acercara. Una cualidad que cualquiera envidiaría.

.

.  
Al final, Mako fue el único que no se acercó a él ese día. "Tendré oportunidad otro día", se propuso con entusiasmo.  
-Soy Matsuoka Rin, ¡Se que suena como nombre de chica, pero soy varón!  
Le pareció haber escuchado eso más temprano.  
El pelirrojo aún parecía desbordar energía mientras saludaba a todos en el curso de natación.  
Nagisa observaba curioso mientras se tomaba del brazo del ojiverde. - Nee, Mako-chan , ¿Vamos a hablar con él?  
Aunque el rubio lo formuló, el más alto dudaba que su respuesta fuera significativa de alguna forma...  
Al final, literalmente fue _arrastrado por él._  
-¡Hey! Soy Nagisa, y él es...  
Lo miró esperando que continuara.  
-A-Ah, um. Makoto...  
Bajó su mirada por un momento, pero cuando la elevó, se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo la sostuvo por unos segundos. **Eternos.**  
-¡Oh, ya sé!- el golpeó su puño en su otra mano.- _¡Eres mi compañero de salón! _- exclamó, como si hubiera resuelto un misterio.  
-err...  
-¿Oh, son compañeros?- indago el pequeño rubio aunque mas bien lo confirmaba. Una sonrisa brillante fue contagiada desde Rin.  
El pelirrojo continuó junto a ellos toda la primera clase, aunque también hablaba y compartía momentos con los demás.  
Al final del día, Mako no se sentía como días anteriores. Mucha de la tensión en su cuerpo y mente se había disipado, y ademas, estaba aprendiendo rápidamente como nadar.  
Estar en el agua era relajante, fresco y era mas fácil dejarse llevar por ella. Estaba rodeado de muchos niños y niñas que experimentaban lo mismo, y era maravilloso.

_-x-_

_-Y entonces, ¡dijeron que fui el de mejor tiempo en backstroke!- comentó orgulloso el trigueño. -fue divertido.- él balanceaba sus pies al filo del agua, agitándola como una brisa.  
A una distancia corta, Haru se mantenía nadando. _

_-...A mi me gusta el freestyle...  
Makoto soltó una risita. -Definitivamente es el mejor para ti.  
Le gustaba verlo nadar, y se preguntaba si alguna vez podría hacerlo tan bien como el. -Aunque muchas veces Rin compitió conmigo y ha sido mejor en casi todos los estilos.- sonrió.  
El pelinegro no comentó nada.  
La mayor parte del tiempo hablaban de cosas simples, como que juegos les gustaba, o que clase de comida preferían. Y muchas otras veces , Haruka y el quedaban en silencio, un cálido y cómodo silencio que solo los dejaba por minutos.  
Hasta que el despertaba._

-x-

Fue una casualidad cuando un día, en los vestidores, comentó a su amigo Nagisa los sueños que tenía desde hacia diez meses, donde hablaba con Haru.  
El de orbes fucsia le sonrió y le preguntó mas cosas, curioso, y Mako respondió con entusiasmo.  
-Woah, debe ser genial.- murmuró Nagisa con un brillo en sus ojos.  
Desde entonces, el castaño siempre le comentaba cosas al rubiecito y este asentía con ánimos. Sin embargo, Rin lo escuchó algo reacio. Él no compartía el entusiasmo de Nagisa, pero entendió su mirada y recordó la frase que su madre decía, "_si no tienes nada bueno para decir, mejor no digas nada"._

_._

_._  
Desde que el pelirrojo se convirtió en su amigo, finalmente había sido capaz de conocer a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros e incluso poder mantener una buena conversación con ellos. Rin era como un hilo entre él y las demás personas, y le ayudó mucho a relacionarse. Nagisa, por igual, con su constante alegría y sinceridad, le ayudó a expresarse con menos rodeos y ser un chico de una amabilidad y consideración adorable.  
Al final del primer año de secundaria, Mako era conocido como un niño dispuesto y bueno en natación. Su profesor confiaba en él, y fue entrenado como alguien de talento que era.  
-¿Que les parecería entrar en un relevo?- Fue la idea que sugirió Rin enérgicamente un día de verano, al inicio del segundo año. -Ahora que Nagisa está en primero, puede entrar a las competiciones de secundaria.  
El rubio pareció encantado, pero el castaño estaba mas aferrado a la realidad. -No lo sé...- murmuro preocupado. -No soy tan bueno como para una competencia.  
-¡Tonterías!- replicó el ojirojo mientras abrazaba su hombro. -Seremos un buen equipo.- Miró a Nagisa y él saltó, visiblemente contento.  
-Para un relevo debemos ser cuatro...- farfulló aun a la defensiva.

.

.  
La idea de un relevo no había sido algo que él hubiera considerado tan temprano. Creyó que lo haría luego, posiblemente al entrar a la secundaria alta. No era mentira decir que le gustaba la idea, sin embargo.  
Rin desairó el asunto. -Conseguiremos a alguien más. Pero los tres somos lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo.  
Nagisa soltó una risita. -¡Sip!

.

.  
Entrenaron el doble cada día, con el apoyo del profe para todo. Sus piernas y brazos terminaban tan cansados que su madre preparaba un baño de sales de burbujas celestes que se sentían ultra frescas. Mako le comentó a su madre sobre el relevo y ella prometió ir a verlo junto a papá y los pequeños.  
Al final, consiguieron a otro compañero más para el relevo, _Jun_, la persona que ocupó el lugar del estilo libre. Mako eligió el estilo _espalda_, siendo que era el que mejor se le daba, Nagisa el _stroke,_ y Rin _el mariposa_.

.

.  
Minutos antes de salir, en el vestuario, el pelirrojo se sentó en ronda con todos y sonrió.

-¿Están listos?  
-Yo si, ¿Y tú Mako-chan, Jun-chan?  
Jun solo asintió con una curva en sus labios, pero el castaño resolló: -S-Solo un poco nervioso.  
Una vez más, Rin no decayó. -¡Sé que lo haremos bien! Quería nadar con ustedes en esto antes de irme a como de lugar, así que-  
**-¿Irte?- **Repitió Makoto rápidamente.  
El rubiecito ladeó la cabeza.  
-¿A dónde vas, Rin-chan?  
Él ya se había levantado del banco y acomodaba su gorra de látex. -Ah, sobre eso. A decir verdad, la semana siguiente me iré a Australia.  
Los tres se vieron perplejos. -¿¡A...Australia!? ¿Te mudas de p-país?  
Rin asintió. -Seguiré entrenando natación allí. Saben, ¡Mi sueño es ser nadador olímpico!  
Él de ojos verdes, por más que lo intentó, no pudo pensar en nada que decir a esto. Tal vez era tanta la sorpresa que lo dejó sin habla. Era la primera vez que le pasaba en su vida. Miró a Nagisa, confundido, pero el de orbes rosados solo le mostró una brillante sonrisa blanca a cambio.

_No te preocupes... _parecía decirle sin formular palabras.

.

.  
Tal como lo prometió, su madre estaba en la tribuna junto a su padre y sus hermanos, y le saludaron con la mano cuando lo vieron acercarse al borde de la piscina en orden.  
Entrar al agua aquella vez fue una sensación de felicidad inexplicable que jamás creyó que volvería a sentir.

Agradecía haber conocido a sus amigos.

.

.  
Y dos días después, _Matsuoka Rin se fue de su vida._

-x-

_-El trofeo era así de grande- Makoto extendió sus manos para mostrarle el tamaño a su amigo de hebras oscuras, con una leve curva en sus labios. El otro le miraba atentamente, mientras chapoteaba con sus pies sobre el agua del oasis infinito. -Y nos dieron un lazo a cada uno. Son muy bonitos y...- Su relato decayó repentinamente, al igual que sus ojos hacía el agua.  
-¿Sucede algo?- curioseó el que estaba a su lado.  
El castaño caviló para sus adentros y decidió no decirle sobre Rin, ya que sentía un nudo en su garganta__con solo recordarlo. No es como si no volvería a verlo.  
-N-No, solo... nadar en el relevo fue muy divertido. Me hubiera gustado que hayas estado ahí también, Haru-chan...- Antes de darse cuenta, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca, y sintió como el morocho se revolvió en silencio a su lado. -Emm, eh...  
Haruka saltó hacía el agua y salpicó hacía todos lados. _

_Mako llevó sus brazos para cubrir su cara, pero se mojó completamente. Cuando volvió a verlo, esos ojos tan claros como el agua parecían meterse dentro de su mente. Se encontró fijo en su mirada por un par de segundos, hasta que él susurró. _

_-Nademos juntos.  
Mako sonrió mientras usaba sus manos como impulso para entrar al oasis._

-x-

Fue extraño como, sin darse cuenta, Makoto quedó solo una vez más.

Con la ausencia de Rin en las clases, todo parecía un poco más vacío, y aunque veía a Nagisa durante las practicas, era... solo eso. En las practicas.

Al ser un año menor era difícil que lo encontrara en los re cambios de clases o incluso en el descanso. El rubiecito se las ingeniaba para estar siempre ahí, pero tal vez, Makoto se había vuelto demasiado dependiente.

.

.  
Cuando recibió una llamada de Rin,unos meses después, se alegró bastante.  
"_¿Estás listo para la secundaria alta?"_ Le preguntó con entusiasmo en su voz.  
A decir verdad, Makoto había olvidado que pronto se graduaría de la secundaria baja, y ahora enfrentaba un reto aún más grande.  
-Ummm...- Escuchó una risa del otro lado. -¡Hey!  
"Lo siento, lo siento." calmó su voz. "Sé que lo harás bien."  
Deseó que fuera así.

.

.

El castaño cambió de escuela como parte de la graduación, y no volvió a ver a Nagisa en las clases. Continuaban juntos en los entrenamientos, pero sin duda, fue el único amigo que tuvo durante años.  
Él, con catorce años, tal vez no entendía de razones, pero como siempre, decidió guardarse las preguntas para si mismo.

.

.  
Aquel año también pasó rápidamente, sin nada que destacar, sus notas fueron bien, sus hermanos crecían con increíble rapidez...  
-Mako-chan, ¿_Qué te parecería entrar al club de natación?_ - Le sugirió el rubio un día de primavera, cuando él finalmente había ingresado al primer año de la secundaría alta.  
-¿E-Eh? - Frunció su boca. -Pero creo que no hay un club de natación desde hace años...  
-¡Entonces formemos uno!  
Sin duda fue una idea tomada a la ligera, pero en realidad, el castaño no encontró porque negarse. Fundó nuevamente el club en Iwatobi, cuando tenía solo quince años y Nagisa catorce.

.

.  
La primera vez que el rubio apareció agarrando el brazo de un muchacho de cabello azulado, Mako no se encontró sorprendido.

Él se unió al club, al igual que otros tres miembros, suficiente para completar la cantidad obligatoria impuesta por las reglas del instituto. Los otros tres no eran tan apasionados como Mako, Nagisa y quien mas tarde se identificó como Rei.  
No le molestaba, sin embargo. No pudieron clasificar para ningún relevo ese año, pero no perderían las esperanzas. Dentro de todo, era lo mas corriente dentro de la escuela, pero había cosas que estaban empezando a complicarse.

.

.  
Cuando era mas pequeño, los adultos escuchaban las historias de Mako con una sonrisa condescendiente, al igual que otros chicos de su edad. Pero él hecho de que continuara hablando del chico que aparecía en sus sueños como _"alguien real"_ incomodaba a muchos de sus compañeros.

Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero acercarse a la gente de su curso era complejo, y de una forma u otra él terminaba mencionando el nombre de Haru, provocando lejanía ajena.  
_¿Acaso era algo malo?_ Se preguntó el castaño acomodado solo en su pupitre.

-¿Oíste eso, Mako-chan?- le llamó Nagisa cerca de la piscina. -Goro-chan dice que hay planes de cerrar el centro deportivo.

-¿Eh? ¿En verdad? ¿Sabes por qué?  
Nagisa sacudió la cabeza.

El centro deportivo era lo único que le quedaba de recuerdo de la primaria, la cual había sido cerrada hacia poco.  
Antes de nublar más el ambiente, el rubio preguntó por Haru-chan.

Makoto sonrió brillantemente.  
-La otra vez estábamos jugando con Haru-chan en el agua y...-  
Sintió un par de risas a su espalda y se dio vuelta por reflejo.

Era el grupo de Mizuki. Él frunció el ceño cuando encontró los ojos verdes.  
-Muévete, chiflado. - le dijo y empujó a Mako de frente, haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio. El grupo le siguió por atrás, murmurando y riendo en voz baja. El de orbes rosados lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Mako-chan? Eso ha sido rudo.- Extendió una mano hacia el para enderezarlo y la tomó.  
-Si... No hay problema.

-x-

_ -¿Makoto?...¡Makoto! _  
_ -¿E-Eh?- el castaño despabiló al instante de escuchar el grito de Haru desde el agua. Mako estaba sentado en el borde del oasis cristalino, solo sus pies tocando el fresco agua.  
Esos ojos azules se fijaron en sus jade con interrogación. -¿Qué sucede? Estas distraído hoy.  
-No, no. No pasa nada. - Esos azules parecían que en cualquier momento se colarían en su mente y lo leería completamente y abrió su boca inconscientemente. -Solo... Algunos de mis compañeros se meten conmigo desde que empecé el año. Nagisa me dijo que...no les dé importancia, y es lo que intento. Hmm...  
-...¿Qué te hicieron?  
No podía decir que gesto había en su rostro, por qué no había ninguno, era una mueca inexpresiva, sus labios medio abiertos, sus cejas relajadas y sus ojos azules fijos. _

_Se preguntó cuando Haru había cambiado tanto. Él no era nada como la primera vez que lo vio, su altura había subido, su cuerpo había formado músculos y su piel pálida parecía haberse vuelto mas trigueña. Aunque sus moretones y raspones aún estaban sobre su piel, su mandíbula era mas definida, su cabello mas largo y sus manos, grandes.  
Makoto no se daba cuenta, pero de la misma forma él también había crecido. Después de todo tenia casi dieciseis años, y siempre imaginó que Haru también.  
El tiempo pasaba y pasaba... Y pocas cosas cambiaron, en cierta forma.  
Bajó su mirada verde sobre el agua y sintió un ardor recorrer sus ojos. "¿Cambiado?"_

_Había tantas cosas en realidad, y le aterraban._

_Mordió la parte interna de su mejilla para contener esas lagrimas de las que no sabía su significado, como siempre hacia frente a sus padres.  
-...Makoto  
La voz del morocho fue como una puñalada. Sonaba tan adolorida como si fuera él quien estaba por llorar.  
Escuchó el agua chapotear un poco y sintió el calor acercarse a él.  
Su espalda sintió el húmedo abrazo que Haru le dio, con un cosquilleo en su pecho. Pareciera como si su corazón se iba a salir en cualquier momento. Ya no era tan frío como la primera vez que le dio su mano. Era... reconfortante.  
-...Quisiera poder hacer algo para protegerte...- susurró en su oído mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello.  
Mako no pudo creer que fue capaz de contener las lagrimas._

_-x-_

"¿Y? ¿Cómo van las clases?"  
- Um, bien. No son _tan difíciles._- quedó en silencio por un momento. -¿Y tu?  
"Ah, Makoto, es súper aburrido." escuchó a Rin quejarse del otro lado de la linea.

Muchas veces el pelirrojo solía llamarlo, pero esta tarde Mako lo escuchó algo extraño.

-Ya veo...

Luego de un momento de silencio estático, Rin reanudó:

"Hey Makoto... ¿En verdad estas bien?"  
El castaño se detuvo delante del escritorio de su cuarto, mirando la foto del relevo en la secundaria baja.  
Suspiró. -¿...Qué te ha dicho Nagisa?  
"Lo que tú no. Estoy preocupado por ti, ¿Sabes?"  
-No hay problema, solo... ignora eso, ¿si?  
Hubo otro mutismo.

".._.Te dije que no creía en esas cosas. Y aún no lo hago."_  
Lo recordaba.

Rin le había dicho que Haru era producto de su imaginación. Pero cuanto más lo cavilaba, más imposible le parecía. Él era real, sin duda alguna. Lo sentía de esa forma.

Y a la vez sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón.  
-Mirá, Estoy ocupado ahora. - Mintió. -Hablemos luego, ¿okay? Adiós Rin.  
"...Hasta luego."  
Últimamente hablar con él lo dejaba peor que al comienzo. Y a pesar de que creyó que Nagisa no le diría sobre lo que paso en el club de natación...

.

.  
Había una chica que solía hablar con Mako, _Sasaki_, kouhai y compañera del centro deportivo. Una rubiecita, de ojos claros y nariz pequeña, rostro risueño.

Ella era parte de un grupo grande, de seis o siete varones y chicas. No era la líder, pero estaba muy cerca. Era carismática, entusiasta, y muy bonita.  
Mako nunca se fijó en eso, sin embargo, ni tampoco en la actitud que ella tomaba hacia él. Cuando el castaño mencionaba sobre Haru, Sasaki curvaba sus labios de una forma rara, como si estuviera aguantándose la risa.  
Mako no se fijó, por supuesto.  
Un día escuchó su voz desde el pasillo a la salida de la escuela. Él iba a acercarse, pero vio que estaba con dos chicas más.  
-Ese es...¿Tachibana?- Lo señalaron al verlo de lejos.  
-¡Hasta luego, senpai!- gritó Sasaki agitando su mano.  
Mako iba a elevar su mano, pero los chillidos de las chicas distraían. Giró por el pasillo y vio sus cordones desatados mientras caminaba, así que se agachó a hacerlos.  
_-Nee, ese chico, ¿no te da pena?_- murmuró una de ellas, pero hizo eco en todo el pasillo.  
-Sus desvarios me parecen graciosos, me gusta escucharle decir _Haru-chan esto_, _Haru-chan lo otro._- era la voz de la rubia y con el tono sarcástico casi era irreconocible. -**¡Menudo idiota!** Que esas estupideces no existen... Me da tanta lastima que no tenga un vida normal...  
-¡O una novia!  
Las tres chicas rieron al unisono.

Mako se levantó del suelo y continuó caminando una vez ató sus cordones.

.

.  
-Mako-chan,- Nagisa, unos días después, se acercó a él antes de empezar el entrenamiento del centro. -_Mizuki se ha lastimado, es por eso de su ausencia hace días._  
-¿En serio? ¿qué le ha pasado?- Su tono fue de preocupación, aunque no eran más que compañeros de clases.  
Nagisa juntó sus labios en una linea. -Hmm,hmm. Solo escuché que esta en el hospital por rutina.  
Él era uno de los que mas molestaba a Makoto, y por su ausencia, la semana continuó mucho mas tranquila.

.

.  
Esa noche, _él no soñó con Haru_, y cuando despertó por la mañana una sensación de rareza le invadió. Él lo veía en sus sueños todas las noches, pero al parecer había excepciones.  
Mako no se sentía muy bien, pero accedió a ir al centro deportivo con Nagisa. No era que no le gustara, de hecho, amaba nadar. Por eso no solo estaba en el centro deportivo desde la escuela primaria, sino que también formó el club de natación en su secundaria. Porque se lo había prometido a Rin y a Nagisa.  
-¿Estás bien?- El rubio murmuró a su lado cuando salieron de la piscina.  
-¿Hmm? Si lo estoy. - Mako respondió extrañado. -¿Por qué?  
Nagisa sacudió su cabeza y formó una sonrisa. -Iré a buscar algo, ¿si? ¡Ya vuelvo!  
Él se fue corriendo hacia los pasillos del centro y el castaño volvió la mirada casualmente sobre la piscina.

Había chicos entrando y saliendo, caminando por los costados y riendo u hablando en rincones.  
Aunque le mintió, sabia que su amigo no le había creído. Sabia que algo andaba mal con el que lo tenia tan distraído, pero Mako no podía evitarlo.  
Suspiró levemente y estaba por girar sus talones hacía adentro de los vestuarios cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.  
-¡Senpaaaai! ¡Holaaa! - Sasaki, la rubiecita, chilló del otro lado de la piscina, agitando su brazo.  
Él intentó no recordar nada sobre los días anteriores mientras levantaba su mano en respuesta. Solo estaba saludándolo, después de todo, y no le hacia daño mientras estuviera lejos de él.  
Pero algo extraño sucedió.

Unos segundos después de corresponder su saludo, Sasaki saltó hacia la piscina en un impecable clavado, dejando volar con tal gracia sus hebras doradas al aire, que pareció hacerlo en cámara lenta. Makoto no pudo desviar su vista de ella hasta que se hundió en el agua, y una persona corrió por el borde, con paso firme, como si estuviera por meterse en el mismo lugar.  
-¿¡...Haru!?- Su nombre salió antes de su boca que de su mente y se desesperó.  
El morocho estaba a punto de saltar al agua pero cuando Mako dio un paso hacia adelante, alguien que venia del lado contrario lo chocó de frente.

El castaño siquiera pudo ver a quien atropelló, pero al desviar su mirada a la piscina nuevamente, no había nadie allí.  
Lo siguiente que sintió, ademas de un_ helado frio recorriendo sus entrañas_, fueron los gritos de las chicas y chicos fuera de la piscina.  
** -¡Ayuda! ¡Una chica se esta ahogando...!**

._  
_Sasaki siempre llevaba una coleta de caballo para sostener su largo pelo dorado; un lazo de color blanco níveo con pintas amarillas. Ella no tenia su gorra de látex cuando saltó, pero tampoco aquel lazo que sostenía su cabello. Sus hebras amarillas flotaron y se hundieron en el agua como las medusas, pero algo malo sucedió: estos mismos se enredaron en el filtro de la piscina, en la parte baja de ella. Su cabello fue estirado constantemente y no podía salir a la superficie.  
Mako vio a los chicos y al profesor saltar para rescatarla, pero él quedo congelado de pie en su lugar. Un escalofríos recorrió su columna vertebral y su respiración casi se detuvo.  
_ -Haru..._

-x-

_Diez noches después, sus pies se hundieron en el cristalino azul frente a él. No había otro sonido más que el movimiento del agua, y los latidos de su corazón acelerados.  
Decidió no hablar, no expresar, siquiera moverse. Pero estaba consciente de que Haru sabia que estaba ahí.  
El pelinegro flotaba en el agua, sus brazos estirados como para abrazar el cielo. Mako vio las marcas en su cuello, un rojo intenso que nunca desapareció, y vio las pintas amatistas adornando sus piernas y brazos. _

_Mako vio la coleta blanca con pintas amarillas agarrada en su muñeca derecha cuando el estiró su mano invitándolo a entrar al agua.  
Y despertó._

-x-

-¡Tengo una noticia importante para anunciar!  
Por la noche, Mako ladeó la cabeza enfrente de la pantalla del computador. Nagisa y Rin estaban del otro lado a través de Skype. El pelirrojo formaba una sonrisa mientras hablaba.  
-¿Qué es, qué es? - curioseó el de orbes rosados mientras subía su voz.  
-A fin de mes, estaré de nuevo en Japón.  
-¿¡Ehh!?- Makoto saltó de sorpresa.- ¿¡En... en serio!?  
Sonrió. -Ya decidí que es hora de volver y nadar con ustedes nuevamente chicos.  
-¿Quiere decir que volverás a vivir en Iwatobi?- curioseó Nagisa, exaltado.  
-Sip, aunque he de ir a otra escuela. No a la suya.  
-Ah...- Mako suspiró. -Que pena... ¿Y cual será.?  
-¡Samezuka!

.  
La vida de Makoto dio un giro de 360° cuando Rin regresó. No se reprimió junto a Nagisa de abrazarlo al verlo llegar en el aeropuerto, y el pelirrojo con sus mejillas del mismo color les pidió que lo dejaran en paz.  
No fue hasta que lo vio enfrente suyo que supo cuanto Rin había cambiado. Había crecido tanto, pero él pareció molesto al notar que la altura de Makoto era superior aún. El tiempo pasaba casi sin darse cuenta, y las cosas cambiaban como la flora durante las estaciones.  
Cuando el invierno llegó, Rin, Nagisa y Makoto compartieron su natación después de cuatro largos años, y por momentos, el castaño olvidaba las cosas del pasado.

.

.

Solo fue hasta que en una noche de luna llena, Rin y él caminaban hacia su casa luego de un largo día de entrenamiento.  
-Ah, hoy fue eterno.- rascó su cuello con un suspiro.  
-Y Kou no nos ha dejado descansar ni un poco.- rió Mako levemente.  
La hermana menor de Rin -cuyo nombre real era Gou- se había ofrecido a ser la entrenadora del club Iwatobi, y ellos aceptaron con gusto, pero no imaginaron que seria tan estricta.  
Aun así, era muy similar a Rin cuando se trataba de ser pasional.  
-Oye, Makoto. Quiero preguntarte algo.  
-Hmm. ¿Que es?  
Un silencio pasó, y el gesto de Rin era inexpresivo mirando hacia las luces artificiales que iluminaban la calle.  
-¿Aún sigues teniendo esos sueños?  
Makoto carraspeó. ¿Que podría responderle? Tenia miedo de oír lo que Rin pudiera replicarle.  
-No...-mintió en un susurro.- Ya no.  
Rin sonrió. -Bien.  
No era verdad, pero tampoco era del todo una mentira. Desde que lo vio con el lazo de Sasaki no había vuelto a soñar con el, pasando noches, desvelándose, sabiendo la razón.  
_Mako tenia miedo._  
Rin continuó hablando con él de otras nimiedades, pero su mente ya estaba hundida en otra cosa.

.

.  
Fue en la misma noche en la que se sentó a los pies de su cama, entrecerró sus ojos pensando en el tiempo.  
Ya tenia dieciseis años, sus hermanos menores habían crecido tanto al igual que sus amigos. El regreso de Rin trajo alegría a su vida, el haber conocido a Nagisa y a Rei. En su escuela los rumores sobre sus historias y su amigo imaginario se iban disipando.

-x-  
_Makoto ya no sentía que necesitaba aferrarse al pasado, pero le dolió sin duda al encontrar esos ojos azules en sus sueños.  
Estiro su mano, y aun tenia aquel lazo sobre su muñeca. El castaño tembló sobre los latidos de su corazón, desbocados.  
-Solo quiero que estés bien.  
Susurraron esos labios algo pálidos mientras nadaba en el agua.  
Makoto retrocedió unos pasos, sintiendo como empujaba una pared invisible detrás de el.  
-No tienes por que hacer estas cosas por mi, Haru.  
«__**¡NOOO-!**__» _

_un grito desgarrador se oyó desde el otro lado del lago. Cuando el ojiverde elevó su cabeza, el cielo azulado y despejado que siempre veía se había convertido en una escena gris y oscura.  
«__**De...dejame... ¡Dejame, por favor!**__»_

_Alguien sollozaba desde las nubes negras, pero Makoto no podía ver nada mas. Era la voz de un niño pequeño, su tono era cada vez mas fuerte y doloroso de escuchar. _

_**«AYUDAAAA, AYUDA POR FAVOR- UG-HG-,...AH...**__»  
En pánico, Makoto miró a Haru en busca de respuestas. Aún con los gritos desde arriba, pudo escuchar el susurro del de ojos del color del océano.  
-No me dejes solo.  
El castaño dio otro paso hacia atrás y tapó sus oídos con ambas manos. -No, no. Esto esta mal...  
__**«UHAGHHH...¡AHHHH!»**__  
-...No quiero volver a verte.- jadeó mientras empujaba aquella pared y sentía sus pies alejarse de la sensación húmeda del pasto.  
-...Makoto.  
__** «¡AYUDA POR FAV...!»**__  
Él cayó en un silencio tan profundo que inquietó su alma. _

_Fueron segundos, tal vez minutos, u horas... pero nada pasaba con su mente. _

-x-

Cuando despertó, sintió como una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla hasta las sabanas blancas. Por un momento no se movió... Sentía que sus músculos no responderían enseguida y que sus ojos se cerrarían de nuevo.

Estaba aterrado por lo que vio.  
Pero solo quería dejar el pasado atrás.

.

.

.

.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto!  
-Gracias.- él sonrió apenado mientras era abrazado por su amigo rubio.  
-Ya tienes 19 años... ¡Wow! ¡Como pasa el tiempo!  
Otras tres personas aparecieron delante suyo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rin, Kou y Rei lo saludaron con la misma energía.  
-Y además, - murmuró la pelirroja. -¡Ya somos todos graduados!  
La casa de Makoto se invadió de coloridos ruidos de risas y charlas mientras preparaban comida.

Su madre, como siempre, formó una sonrisa mientras ayudaba con los preparativos.  
Mako no se había puesto a pensar sobre su edad hasta que Nagisa lo mencionó.

No le parecía que había pasado tanto, pero incluso sus kouhai ya se habían graduado ahora.  
La pizza hecha al horno improvisadamente resulto ser más deliciosa de lo que imaginaba. O tal vez era la risa estruendosa de Rin que lo desconcentraba del sabor, o la constante sonrisa de Kou y Rei al hablar de cosas hermosas.  
-Nee, Mako-chan.- Nagisa le llamó en voz baja. -oí que vas a estudiar en una universidad en Tokyo.  
-Si...- asintió.- me iré el mes que viene.  
El ojirosado entorno sus ojos con una cálida sonrisa. -Te extrañaremos.  
-No digas como si no vamos a volver a vernos. -soltó una risita.  
-¡ah!- Nagisa exclamó. -¡Tengo una idea!  
Llamo toda la atención del pequeño grupo.  
-¿Qué es, Nagisa?- curioseo Rin con la boca aún llena.  
-Rin-chan, Gou-chan, recuerdan el centro deportivo Iwatobi?  
El pelirrojo asintió. -Por supuesto.  
Pero la pelirroja.-Hmm, yo he ido, pero era muy pequeña y no recuerdo mucho.  
-Y Rei, tu no lo conoces.  
-Nunca tuve la oportunidad,-respondió acomodando sus lentes.  
Nagisa giro la cabeza hacia Makoto, como esperando que dijera algo.  
-Ha... Cerrado hace tiempo. Tres años, ¿verdad?  
-Sip. - asintió.- ¡Tuvimos mucho tiempo de diversión allí!  
-En verdad. - concluyó Rin con una sonrisa. -¿Y que querías decir, Nagisa?  
-Ah pues, ¡Quería ir a visitar el centro!  
-¿A-Ahora?- indagó Mako sorprendido.  
-¡Exacto! ¿Qué les parece?

.  
Eran las 11PM cuando los cinco llegaron a la puerta de un edificio abandonado.

La iluminación era nula comparada con esas veces en las que estaba en servicio y activo, y la forma gris de los carteles le daban cierto escalofrío.  
Tres de ellos quedaron completamente sorprendidos al notar que, sin duda alguna, por dentro el lugar no había cambiado casi nada.  
-Wow, estos pasillos son enormes- Murmuró Gou mientras elevaba su mirada por el ancho completo. Ella estaba unos pasos detrás de Nagisa,Rei y Rin, al lado de Makoto quien sostenía una linterna ademas del rubio.  
-No parece abandonado desde hace tanto tiempo...- comento Rei también, sorprendido.  
Aunque las paredes denotaban humedad y algunas rajaduras, no había otro signo ademas de la falta de iluminación que demostrara el paso del tiempo.

En esa especie de extraño tour que Nagisa y Rin le daban a sus amigos, Makoto se mantuvo en silencio observando cada rincón.  
En verdad, ¿Cuantos años habían pasado? ¿Cuantas cosas había vivido? ¿Cuantos pensamientos y caminos habían cruzado por este lugar?  
-Makoto senpai...- Kou le susurró. -¿Te encuentras bien?  
El castaño sacudió la cabeza enseguida. - Te dije que no me llamaras senpai, ya no lo soy. -curvó de sus labios de forma forzada.  
-Estas pálido...- ella se veía consternada y detuvo sus pasos al igual que él.  
-¡Hey! ¡Por allá están los vestuarios, tengo algo que mostrarte, Rei!  
-¡ Cierto, cierto!- chilló Nagisa. -¡vamos Rei-chan!- tomó su brazo y lo estiró. -Mako-chan, Gou-chan, vengan!  
Kou tomó el brazo del castaño para detenerlo cuando quiso avanzar.

-Nos quedaremos aquí por un momento, Nagisa-kun - dijo ella con gesto serio.  
El rubio también mostró en su gesto una preocupación momentánea. -¿Qué sucede, Mako-chan?  
El castaño tragó saliva antes de hablar, pero no pudo decir nada. Se sentía un poco mareado.  
-Continúen, enseguida vamos.- dijo la pelirroja suavizando la voz. -Makoto senpai, siéntate.  
No se resistió cuando ella lo empujó con suavidad hacia el suelo, pero intentó calmarla.  
-No puedo sentarme aquí en el suelo. -giró la cabeza hacia una de las puertas al final del pasillo. No recordaba bien que habitación era esa, pero pensó que podría tener algo para sentarse en lugar del sucio suelo.  
-Por allí.  
Kou no dudó. -Vamos, entonces.  
Tomó su brazo y lo llevó despacio, como quien cuida a un bebé.

Su mirada y su mente se apenaron tan rápido recordó lo que paso hace tiempo.  
Makoto_ era consciente de que Gou gustaba de él_, tal como se lo había dicho antes de la graduación, pero pensó que lo odiaría al rechazarla.

Sin embargo, Kou nunca se alejó de él, y continuaba tratándolo de la misma forma que antes. Muchas veces se preguntaba por que había rechazado a Kou aquella vez, pero cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas se daba cuenta de que no se podía cambiar el pasado.  
_Una chica como ella no se merecía a una persona como él, tan inútil e insegura._  
Dentro de la habitación iluminada levemente por el halo de la luna sobre la ventana, había un pequeño banco de metal que Makoto recordaba solía ser de color azul.  
Se apoyó sobre el y Kou se quedo de pie, observando el lugar.  
-Aquí... De alguna forma, se me hace conocido...- comentó la pelirroja con un rastro de extrañeza en su boca  
Mako elevó sus ojos verdes hacia la habitación vaciá y el color verde manzana apagado de las paredes.  
-Esta era la sala de trofeos.  
-Ohh, entiendo. -Ella caminó hacia una pared al costado y se inclinó un poco. Con la linterna que había tomado de su mano ilumino los pequeños carteles e inscripciones que aun permanecían en la pared.  
-Wow, han ganado tantos premios en este lugar... Y desde tan pequeños...  
Mako puso las fuerzas para levantarse y se colocó a su lado. Sonrió, puesto que sabia que por ahí debía estar su foto con Nagisa, Jun y Rin en su primer relevo.  
-¡Ah!- exclamó la de ojos carmín. -Conozco esta foto.- Ella apuntó con la linterna sobre un foto bastante arruinada con el tiempo. -Nuestro padre.- Kou sonrió brillantemente. - Era tan joven cuando ganó también...  
Makoto había oído de Rin sobre su padre y su sueño, pero jamas había visto una fotografiá de él, o siquiera supo que el había estado en el mismo centro deportivo. Eso explicaba una razón mas de Rin para venir aquí.  
-Oh,- continuó ella- A esta persona también.- Makoto miró hacia la ventana creyendo haber oído un ruido provenir de afuera, pero solo era el viento. Kou no pareció notarlo, concentrada en la foto frente suyo. -Dicen que fue un niño prodigio. ¡A los siete años ya podía nadar con tal habilidad! No llegué a conocerlo, pero mi madre me ha contado sobre él.  
El castaño giró la mirada hacia allí, curioso. - ¿Quien es?  
La de hebras rojizas elevó su dedo sobre la fotografía, señalando un rostro, y la mente de Makoto se detuvo al instante.  
Había visto ese cuadro, esa fotografiá... hacia mas de siete años.

Aquel enorme trofeo con forma de delfín no lo olvidaría jamas, ni aquella fecha ni esos niños. El indice de Gou tanteó sobre el vidrio unos segundos.  
-_**«Haruka Nanase-san» - **_leyó de las inscripciones.  
No podía ser... No podía ser cierto.

Makoto se congeló ante la visión de esos profundos azules en la foto, como fijos, inmortales en el papel. Era él. Pero... ¿Por qué?

Se había convencido de que Haru había sido solo producto de su imaginación... Que era una mentira, ¡una puta mentira inexistente a la que había renunciado hace tiempo!  
Pero ahí estaba mirándolo de nuevo, como la primera vez, enamorándose de un rostro pálido y una mirada profunda como el océano.  
Makoto intentó mantener su compostura al hablar. -¿Que...que pasó con él...?  
La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza con una mirada desolada.

-_Lleva desaparecido hace mas de nueve años._ Prácticamente se perdieron las esperanzas de encontrarlo.  
Estaba mareado y su mundo se estaba derrumbando por dentro...

¿Desaparecido? Pero si lo vio en sus sueños durante años, con ese mismo rostro angelical, con marcas sobre su piel y una voz apagada...  
-Kou, enseguida regreso.  
-Oh, ¿¡Makoto senpai!?, ¿Qué sucede?  
Él empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. -Necesito... Un poco de aire. Quedate aquí, ¿si?  
Kou iba a protestar, pero por alguna razón, terminó asintiendo en silencio.  
Makoto cruzó la puerta y caminó a paso lento.  
No había ni un solo sonido, siquiera el viento soplaba ni mecía las ramas.

La luz de la luna deslumbró sus ojos apenas llegó al corazón del centro deportivo, donde se hallaba la piscina.  
Un nudo en su garganta se formó al ver la figura de pie al borde de ella.

Era de piel pálida, cabello negro como la noche misma, con unas marcas de colores violetas desproporcionando su belleza.

El castaño estaba perplejo, asustado... _aterrado_.

Porque sabia que no había podido olvidar aquellos ojos todos estos años.

-_Makoto...-_ Su voz fue una daga en el pecho, tan suave que parecía ser mas profunda con los segundos corriendo. -_No me dejes solo._

No se pudo mover cuando los pies ajenos empezaron a moverse y aproximarse. Junto al aroma del agua inexistente en esa piscina... y sintió, la calidez de unos labios que creyó jamas podría probar.

-_Quedate conmigo._

Su corazón latía tan rápido, su pulso estaba desbocado, sus ojos ardían... su voz fallaba al querer hablar... al querer gritar.

Estaba _profundamente enamorado_ de alguien que no existía en este mundo, y aún así, probaba su beso con el absoluto desasosiego de saber que en algún momento, tod_o iba a terminar._

_._

.

.

-Rin-chan, Rei-chan, ¿Están bien?- Nagisa gritó del otro lado del cuarto levantándose de donde estaba escondido.

El pelirrojo asintió con la voz.

-Demonios, eso ha sido fuerte.- rascó su cabeza. - Debemos buscar a Gou y Makoto, este edificio no parece resistir mucho más, esta abandonado hace tiempo.

Los dedos de Nagisa temblaron un poco al querer presionar el número celular de Makoto, pero lo envió directo a la casilla de mensajes.

Probó con el numero de Kou, y la leve voz de la chica contestó enseguida.

"_¿Se encuentran todos bien? Estoy en la sala del ala izquierda, donde era la sala de trofeos."_

Los tres chicos que aun estaban sorprendidos por el repentino _terremoto _que hubo, corrieron rápidamente a donde la chica les había indicado que estaban, cuando llegaron, notaron enseguida que Makoto no estaba con ella.

Le preguntaron y ella sacudió la cabeza. _-Nos separamos hace un rato. No sé donde está._

Se separaron individualmente y comenzaron a llamar a su nombre, buscándolo con preocupación.

.

.

La pelirroja llegó a lo que parecía ser el centro de un hermoso lugar sin techo, donde la luna iluminaba como una moneda plateada sobre el gris y arruinado cemento del lugar. Los suelos tenían marcas de rajaduras, y motas de polvo caían desde el techo, como si anunciara que iban a caer en cualquier momento. Kou se aferró de su teléfono celular, y se acercó hacia la piscina.

Se escuchó un grito fuerte que los chicos reconocieron de ella enseguida.

_-¡Viene de la piscina en el centro!_

Rin y Nagisa llegaron primero sin aire por correr.

-¿¡Estas bien, Gou!? ¿¡Que sucede!?

La pelirroja estaba arrodillada en el suelo, _con los ojos perdidos en el cielo sin estrellas. _

Abrió su boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

_Estaba aterrada._

Rin se acercó a su lado, y vio el suelo de la piscina teñido de un escarlata nocivo.

Al final de la linea de liquido rojo, con la cabeza debajo de un gran pedazo de cemento, el cuerpo de su mejor amigo estaba tirado, boca abajo, junto a su teléfono celular, y un lazo blanco de pintas amarillas atado en su muñeca.

-x-

**Informe:** _El xx/xx/20xx a las 23:45PM, ocurrió un sismo de magnitud x. Una de las victimas, identificada como Tachibana Makoto (19) habitante del pueblo de Iwatobi, falleció en el acto al impacto de un pedazo de concreto desprendido del techo de un edificio (Centro Deportivo Iwatobi) sobre su cabeza, provocando un traumatismo cerebral. En el (lugar) se encontraba dicha persona, junto a otras cuatro más, identificadas como Hazuki Nagisa (18), Ryuugazaki Rei (18), Matsuoka Rin (19) y Matsuoka Gou (18)._

-x-

_**Informe: **__Al buscar en el Centro Deportivo Iwatobi (cerrado desde el 20xx) se halló, por causa del sismo, entre las quebraduras del suelo de la piscina ubicada en el centro del edificio, un cuerpo que fue identificado como el de Haruka Nanase, desaparecido hace 9 años ( xx/xx/20xx), enterrado debajo de la construcción de la piscina de concreto, y cuya autopsia reveló que su muerte fue causada por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, previo de asfixia pulmonar, abuso y violación del niño a los once años. _

_Aún se investigan las causas y autor del hecho._

-x-


End file.
